


"I stopped trying to push my feelings away the second I realized that I’m falling in love with you.”

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: RF4 Drabbles [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Dylas/Reader (Rune Factory)
Series: RF4 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968676
Kudos: 6





	"I stopped trying to push my feelings away the second I realized that I’m falling in love with you.”

Everyone knew that Dylas had feelings for you. Every time someone mentioned your name, his face would go red and he would start stuttering. Despite being called out, he hoped you would never find out. He didn’t want to ruin your friendship. 

One day, you and Dylas planned to meet up in front of the castle. Once you got there, you spotted Dylas beside the entrance and you grinned as you jogged up to him. You then reached out and gently pulled on his tail, causing him to jump and turn around. 

You giggled and crossed your arms as Dylas blushed and rolled his eyes. You then wrapped your arms around his waist and snuggled your head against his chest before pulling away to look up at him with a grin. 

“What’s wrong, Dyl?” You teased. “Is that a sensitive area for you?” 

“N-No...Shut up...” Dylas groaned, his face red and his arms crossed. 

This response caused you to giggle again as you tugged at his arm to get him to follow you but he pulled back, causing you to turn around with a concerned expression. He has never acted like this before...You thought but tilted your head.

“Are you okay?” You asked, worried.

“You know what? I stopped trying to push my feelings away the second I realized that I’m falling in love with you. I...” Dylas spat out, avoiding eye contact. This caused you to be confused for a second before your face turned red. It was silent for what felt like a while but you then spoke up with a goofy grin on your face.

“Awe, D!” You chirped. “I love you too!”


End file.
